The saviour
by Jazz2911
Summary: Based around episode 1x22, what if instead of Emma breaking the curse and waking up Henry, it was Regina instead? Now they must try and uncover the truth. Why could Regina break the curse, and how is Emma linked to the Evil Queen since both of their actions resulted in the curse being broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** My sister came up with the idea that Regina broke the curse instead of Emma back in episode 1x22. This is my first story but thought I would have a go. What if Regina was the one who woke Henry from the sleeping curse instead of Emma? Here is my take on how Regina and Emma are linked based around 1x22.

 **The saviour**

Emma looked at Regina as they both shared the same expression. Fear. "Gold. He tricked us"

"Of course, he did! We should never have trusted him in the first place! He's the bloody dark one!" Regina, in all her anger and frustration, kicked the nearest shelve next to her, causing books to fall to the floor. "Isn't there anything else we could do?" asked Emma, as she felt all the hope of saving Henry slowly fading. They remained in silence, just sharing the same look of hopelessness. _Is there not anything else they could do?_ thought Emma as she and the Evil Queen felt the loss they would feel if Henry died.

Then, just like that, the silence broke with a phone call. Looking at her phone, it showed the phone call, was from the hospital. Fear once again filled her as she looked at Regina, knowing already that she had the same reaction, looking at her own phone. "It's the hospital". As soon as Emma spoke those words, Emma and Regina ran as fast as they could to the hospital, dreading what they might mind when they arrived.

Emma rushed towards Henrys room, already fearing what she already knew. There, she found Doctor Whale with one of the nurses. One look at his face told her all she needed to know. "I'm sorry" he touched Emma shoulder in a comforting notion before saying the words that confirmed what she already knew. "We did everything we could. He's gone" At that, Emma could know longer hold back her tears. They came rushing down her face as she pushed past Doctor Whale, making her way towards Henrys bed, were a nurse was removing all the wires still attached. _We were too late_ running around in her mind, as she looked at Henrys still figure. "I'm sorry Henry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you" she wiped some of the tears from her face as she stroked away a stray strand of hair from his face. "I love you Henry" she moved closer slowly, and kissed his forehead. She knew it was stupid, but this was her last chance to say goodbye.

She didn't know what she had expected to happen really, she thought, as she slowly stood up, never taking her eyes of his face. She stayed like that for what seemed forever, until she gave up and backed away. In the sort time she had known her son, she had both lost him, and found him, thinking back to her birthday, the knock on her door that had changed everything. And now, I've lost him again, thought Emma as she looked back at his still figure. If she hadn't had known better, you would've just thought he would just be sleeping. But Emma knew better. He was gone.

Regina

Tears fell in a steady stream down her face as she thought back to how she had treated her son and how much she wished for a second chance at being the mother he deserved. She had thought that if anything could wake him from this sleeping curse it would've been Emma's kiss. But she knew that doing so, would break the curse. So how come the saviours kiss wasn't enough to wake Henry out of his sleep? She wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched her slowly back away. So this was it? The curse was still here, strong, while her son laid still, trapped in a curse she had made for Emma? NO. She refused to let this happen. She had to try, although she knew it may not work. But she had to try otherwise, she knew her soon would never wake up. She pushed her way into his room, past Emma, her eyes focused on him.

"Miss Swan, get out of my way" Emma had gabbed her by the shoulder, something she had failed to notice as she never took her eyes of Henry. "Regina, he's gone"

Regina motioned for her hand to move as she said "Yes Miss Swan, I am well aware of that. Would you please get out of my way so I can say goodbye to my son?" Emma reluctantly let go, allowing Regina to walk the rest of the way to Henrys bed. "Oh Henry! What have I done?" she murmured, stroking his hair in a motherly gesture. "If this doesn't work, you have to know I never meant for this to happen my little prince. I love you. I have and always will for as long as I live" she rested her forehead against his, gasping at the slight coldness of his skin. "I love you Henry" she said, repeating the same works the saviour had spoken. With that she gently brushed her lips against his forehead, and the moment her lips touched Henry, the most amazing thing happened. A light spread from the point in where Regina kissed Henry, beaming outwards, spreading almost in a ripple effect. But that wasn't what had amazed Regina. Henry had opened his eyes. She, the Evil Queen, had broken the sleeping curse, therefore, the dark curse was broken.

"I love you too" he said, as he looked up at his adoptive mum. Emma, meanwhile, stood frozen in shock. "Henry?" she ran towards him, pulling him tight against her, pushing Regina slightly out the way in the process. "What just happened?" Emma looked around them, sharing the same confused look as Regina. "She did it. She broke the curse" he looked at his adoptive mum in confusion, then back at Emma. "I don't know how but she did"

"It wasn't me. It was you?" she showed a questioning look at Regina. How could this be possible? Emma was the saviour. She was here to break the curse so how...? Regina looked first at Henry than at Emma. In that moment, she couldn't help but think that they looked so much alike. "I have no idea" she looked behind her for support, finding the gaze of a just as confused mother superior, or the blue fairy now that she had regained her memories. "I have no idea. The Dark One said it was to be the saviour who broke the curse. He spoke nothing of you, Regina. But right now, we have more important things to worry about" Emma and Regina looked at each other in confusion, but it was Henry who spoke. "Like what?"

"That" the blue fairy pointed in the direction of the window, looking down over the rest of Storybrooke. "What is that?" Emma asked in a worried tone, as she brought Henry in for another hug. Seemed like the saviour refused to let him go. Regina couldn't blame her, but she still felt a pang of jealously at how close Henry had become with his birth mother. She looked at the saviours expression, realising what it meant. Fear.

Looking out the window, she saw what everyone else had seen. Cloud fog was slowly making its way towards the hospital, seeping into every spare space that it could find. Looking at it, Regina already had a feeling what it was. "Magic" everyone turned there head in her direction.

"Magic? But who..." Regina saw her shake her head she turned her head back to the window. "Gold" Regina nodded. "Magic is coming"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** sorry it has been a while since my last chapter! Been busy with school. hopefully the next one will be quicker.

Emma and Regina watched from their sons hospital room as the fog slowly faded away, until there was no sign it had even existed.

"So is the curse really broken?" She already knew it was but feared the answer. If the curse was broken, then that meant that everyone had their memories back. And that everyone included her parents. "Yes, it is" the blue fairy looked from Emma to Regina then back again, still reeling on what had happened previously. Emma then tore her gaze from Henry to look at Regina. "Regina, I think you should go"

"What why?" She looked at the blonde in shock. "I AM NOT leaving now. Not after I've just got Henry back" she gripped Henry's hand tightly in hers. She refused to let him go again. "I know, it's just..." she sighed as she looked down at Henry's hand held firmly in Regina's. "Now that the curse is broken, everyone is gonna be pretty angry at you for what you did" she shook her head. "Look, I know you may not agree, but for now...I think it's the best solution. For the moment" she added at the look of annoyance on the queens face. She knew Regina was about to say something but Henry interrupted her. "Mum, I think she's right. We all saw what just happened but they didn't. They could come after you. They could hurt you. Please Mum. I don't want you to get hurt" Emma looked at her son in amazement. He never failed to amaze her in how grown up he sounded. She watched Regina's face carefully as she processed what Henry had just said. It took a while, but Regina finally gave in, silently nodding her head in surrender. As she turned to walk out the door, she turned her eyes to Henry and said "Henry, just know. Whatever they say, I do love you" a stray tear creeped down her face as she turned her head and walked out the door, already knowing her son still cared about what happened to her. After all that had happened, he still cared.

"What do we do now?" Now the curse was broken, she inevitably knew what she faced next. "Well Emma, I think it's about time you go meet your parents. You can't put it of any longer. They've waited long enough don't you think?" Blue looked at Emma almost sympathetic in a sense. She took a deep breath, looked at Henry's face of encouragement before saying "I guess so" in almost a whisper that only Henry managed to hear as she nodded her head at blue before standing. "Henry, get dressed. We're going to meet your grandparents" taking a worried glance at Emma, he quickly grabbed some clothes and sprinted to the bathroom, getting changed in record time as he appeared by Emma's side in a matter of minutes. "Mum?"

"You ready kid?" Her face etched with worry and fear. Henry knew his mum well enough to recognize the fear on her face. "Don't worry mum. It will be fine" he grabbed her hand, a sign of encouragement as a Emma replied "yeah kid. I know"

"Guess this is it then" Emma sighed as she looked down at Henry, his hand held reassuringly in hers as they made their way towards Main Street . "It's ok to be scared you know"

"Kid, I'm not scared. I'm just..." she had no clue what she felt right now actually. Fear? Anger? She didn't know. A mixture maybe, Unable to complete her sentence.

"Mum, I know your scared. I was too you know" she looked down at him in shock, stood at a standstill.

"What?"

"When I left to go meet you, I was scared, terrified that you wouldn't come with me. That you wouldn't care about me"

"Oh kid" she didn't know what to say to that one. It practically summed up how she felt about meeting her own parents. " This is... this is different" Henry rolled his eyes at that one. "I know! My point is, that is exactly how I felt when I first met you. And

look what happened?" Emma almost rolled her eyes. "Look, all I'm saying is give them a chance? They do love you. Yes they gave you up, same reason you gave me up by the way, but they still love you" she had the beginning of tears in her eyes as she looked down at her son. "Wow kid! Since when did you do speeches?" Henry shook his head, confused. " I have no idea. Anyway, can we please go meet grandma and grandpa now?" She laughed at that. Grandma and Grandpa? Yup that was going to take some getting used to. "Ok. Let's go".

Hand in hand, Henry and Emma turned onto to Main Street, watching in the distance as Mary Margaret, wait no. Snow White hugged each of the drawfs, a smile on her face as she turned to Red, hugging her tighter. Emma looked down at Henry, a smile on his face as he watched his grandparents greet their people, hand in hand. Emma stood frozen, waiting for the right moment to reveal herself. She knew it was right when she heard Snow say "now.. now I find my daughter". Taking a deep breath, a brief glance at Henry was all the courage she needed before she spoke. "So it's true" it was like a light had gone though them as she watched their backs stiffen and then turn in shock to face Emma, the baby they had lost so many years ago. The source of all their hope and faith that they would eventually win. The one they had given up everything to save. Snow stepped forwards, almost in a trance as she reached one hand towards Emma's cheek, cupping it in her hand as she looked into her eyes, feeling as Emma leaned into her touch. She smiled as she felt David's hand in hers once more. "You found us" she couldn't hold back any longer. She pulled her into a tight hug, making a silent promise that she would never let her go again. She felt David do the same, pulling Emma and Snows head close to him, his two beautiful girls, a family, together at last. It was the happiest feeling when they felt Emma hug them back as tears gently ran down their faces. They felt themselves interrupted by Henry's voice. "Grandma? Grandpa?" The both laughed to themselves as they stepped back and properly looked at their Grandson for the first time, snow refusing to release Emma's hand. "Yeah kid. I guess so" David chuckled to himself as he hugged Henry briefly, a smilie on his face. "So is the curse really broken?", Henry said, his face still pressed against Davids jacket. " yeah kid. It really is" he reached over and held Emma's other hand. In that moment, Emma felt surrounded by love. Her mum on the left, her Dad on the right, each holding her hand tightly in theirs, almost as if to never let it go. Henry smiled up at them, as they remained in this circle of bliss. Emma remained like that for a moment before she knew someone had to tell them what had just happened. "Guys, I need to tell you something" she held her hands at her sides, occasionally fiddling with them as snow and David looked at her in worry. "What is it Emma? I know we have a lot to catch up on but.."

"It's not... it's not that. It's about the curse" Emma interrupted mid sentence as she continued to look down at her hands, another one touched hers, stopping the fidgeting. "It ok Emma. You can tell us anything. We won't be disappointed. How could we when we've just met you?" David spoke comforting words to his daughter, hoping Emma would tell them what it was that bothered her so much. "Your fathers right Emma. We won't be disappointed" snow smiled at her daughter, giving Emma the courage she needed to speak. "I didn't break the curse" she said it in a rush almost fearful to get the truth out. But there it was. She couldn't back out now. "Then who...?" Snow looked at Emma in confusion, looking around her at the people with newly restored memories. If Emma didn't break the curse then who did? One glance at David told her he had the same thoughts running through his head. Emma glanced from her parents to Henry, then back again before landing on the blue fairy. "Tell them. Please, I can't do it" she looked over her parents shoulders, begging the blue fairy to tell them the truth that could change everything she stood for. The savior. The one who was sent to break the curse, didn't break it after all. The blue fairy nodded at Emma as she turned to look at Snow and Davids confused faces. "When Emma kissed Henry, the curse should've broken. It was true loves kiss by the savior of course. But it didn't. Then Henry received another kiss that this time, woke him" Emma glanced down at her hands once again as Henry moved over to her side, reaching for her hand as she briefly smiled down at him, waiting for the bomb to fall. "So what your saying is, someone ELSE broke the curse?" David took a step towards the blue fairy, trying his hardest to make sense of what she was saying. "But that's impossible. The only one who can break the curse is Emma. The savior. The product of true love. If Emma didn't break the curse then who did?" David looks back at Emma then back at the blue fairy, trying his hardest to fit all the pieces together. Then it hit him. He knew who it was. Only one person could possibly have been it that hospital room with Henry who was capable of giving him the kiss that would wake him. But it couldn't be true. It couldn't possibly be her. As much as he hated to admit it, it was the only thing that made sense. "It was Regina. Regina broke the curse didn't she?" He turned to Emma, already knowing the answer. A light nod of the head told him all he needed to know. Snow snapped her head at him on hearing her name. Out of all the people it could have been and it was Regina? Regina of all people? Her head was reeling from the news that Rumplestilskins prophecy was, in fact, incorrect. The only thing she could do was turn back to Emma and give her arm an encouraging squeeze of support. Blue, meanwhile, just nodded in response. As everyone began to process this possibility of the the curse being broken by the evil queen herself, in came Archie, fear on his face. "The townspeople. You have to stop them. They are going to kill her!" Archie stopped in front of snow and David, panting for breath. "Wait Archie, slow down. Who are they going to kill?" They had each released hands as soon as Archie had come running towards them, although Snow still held David. It was David who spoke first, with Emma not far behind. "Wow Archie calm down. It's Regina isn't it? They are going to her house to kill her?" Her parents looked at her in shock, quickly shock of as they saw Archie facial expressions. "Yes. Your majesty's, the townspeople are going to the Mayors house. They plan on killing the Queen"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** i know I promised more Regina but I didn't think it would fit in with this chapter. Hope you like it.

Emma looked at her parents. Surely they can't let this happen? Not after what they had just found out? "No. We can't let that happen" Emma looked at her mother in relief as Henry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "But Snow, she destroyed our home. She took our memories. Surely..." snow interrupted him mid sentence.

"No. Amongst all she did, she doesn't deserve to die. She saved us. She has good in her I KNOW it. We are going to stop them grumpy whether you like it or not" Snow looked at Charming for support and he nodded his head in agreement. Grumpy looked around in confusion. "Wait a moment sister. How did she save us?" All the drawfs nodded in agreement. Emma looked at her parents. Were they going to tell them that the savior wasnt the one to break the curse? That the dark ones prophecy wasn't true? She took a deep breath in anticipation before David looked from snow then to Emma before he replied. "That's a story for another time Grumpy. Right now, we need to stop them from killing the Queen. You coming or not?"

"They are right you know. After all the Queen has done, we can't let them kill her. It's not right" Archie looked around at the little group before resting back on the drawfs.

"Ok fine. We are coming with though" The other drawls nodded their agreement, looking up at Snow. "Ok. Let's go" and with that, the group ran down Main Street heading for the queens house to find a circle of people with Whale banging loudly on the front door, demanding the Queen come out and confront them. Emma looked around and notices that the Queen was no where to be seen. Maybe she had gone somewhere else? She had told her to leave for all the purpose to avoid this. Emma pushed her way to the front with her parents and Henry not far behind her. "Hey! hey! What do you think your doing?" She pushed Whale away from the door as she looked him in the eyes as he looked back at her with anger. "What do you think your doing? Get out my way! She ruined our lives! She deserves to die!" He pushed Emma roughly out the way, continuing to bang loudly on the doors as the townspeople continued shouting. "Whale think about what your doing! Your not thinking!" She shouts loudly in his ear as the shouting continues from behind her. He pushed her again causing her to stumble backwards into her parents. Whale would definitely regret pushing their daughter that was for sure. "Emma are you ok?" It was Snow this time as David looked at Whale in anger. Snow held Emma by the shoulders, roughly checking her over. Emma pushed her mothers hands away, not quite ready for a motherly relationship she knew Snow wanted. "I'm fine" she refused to look her in the eyes, knowing what she would see as Snow looked at her daughter with brief pain. David however, pushed past snow and in front of Whale. "How dare you push my daughter!" He angerly pushed his shoulder so he stumbled back into the door.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do! Your not my Prince!" He removed his hand from his shoulder and was about to turn around when a hand held his shoulder and he was looking into at the confused face of the Prince. "Who the hell are you Whale?" He nearly laughed at that response. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Emma meanwhile, had sneaked round back while her parents were destracted where she knew Regina had a back door form experience with Henry's many escapes to go meet her. It would be a while yet before they noticed she was gone. She crept towards the door at a fast pace gained from experience, taking out a piece of thin metal as she got closer. Stepping up to the door, she place down the metal into the lock, and turned until she heard the distinctive 'click' as the door unlocked. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, taking a small step inside. As she walked over the doorway, she felt something. She didn't know what it was but it was like the pressure had suddenly rised like it did on a plane. Her ears popped, her eyes watered as the pressure continued to rise. She slowly failed to her knees, struggling to breath, feeling as though a weight rested on her chest, causing her to gasp for breath. She crawled slowly further into the room, each movement felt like her arms and legs were weighed down with blocks of cement, counting in her head as she moved a further step further. One. Two. Three. One more. One more and her whole body would be inside the house. Drawing in the smallest amount of oxygen her body would allow, she crawled one last step. And with that, the door slammed shut, the lock in place as Emma finally felt the weigh lift, her body feeling lighter as she gasped for breath. Remaining on the floor, catching her breath, she looked back at the door she had come through seeing for the first time a shimmer of blue. "Protection spell. Good try Regina. But not quite good enough" she slowly lifted herself of the floor, and walked further into the house without any idea where Regina was. All she knew, was that she was here somewhere. So with that, she walked on, with no direction in mind, just following the thing she had always trusted throughout her time in the foster system. Her gut.

Snow was unaware that Emma wasn't with her until the moment when Dr Whale had turned to look at David. She felt Henry gently reach for her hand, pulling on it enough to grab her attention. At first, she ignored it but as he tugged harder, she could no longer ignore it. She turned her eyes from David to look down at her Grandsons worried face. "Henry?" She asked in confusion, noticing how worried he appeared to be. "Henry, what's wrong?" She looked around them in fear. The drawfs where there, so was red and granny. Hang on. She desperately tried to stretch her neck to look around the townspeople crowded around her, searching for the familiar streak of gold hair. For Emma. "Henry, where's Emma?" She turned back to Henry, a look of fierce protectiveness and the type of look that if you refused to answer, she would shoot you with an arrow if you weren't careful. "I don't know! One minute she was here, next thing she was gone" Snow looked carefully at her grandson and knew he wasn't lying. "Do you know which direction she went?" Henry thought for a moment before an idea came to him. "I think she went to find the back door". It made sense. Her stubborn daughter refused to wait here and decided to take action herself. She sighed as she took a questioning look at Henry. "Henry, where is the back door?"

"Down the side of the house. I can show you" he pointed in the direction they needed to go, through the crowd to around the side of the house. "Ok. Hang on. I need to get David once he done fighting!" She marched up to where David stood with a hand on Whales shoulder and stood on the step below them before shouting his name. "David! Stop this! We have more important things to do!" She moved herself between the pair, staring David in the eyes.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He tried to move aroud his wife but she knew him too well. "David! Look around you and tell me who you don't see?" He gave his wife a confused look before doing as she said and glanced around at the people stood before him. When his eyes returned back to Snow, she knew he finally understood. "Emma?" Snow just nodded in response as David grabbed her hand, turning away from Whales confused expression as he let Snow lead him away from the crowd, Henry following closely behind them.

"Snow, how could we lose her? We've only been with her for five minutes! Where has she gone?" He looked between Snow the Henry and back again. "Seriously? Your the one who was too busy picking a fight with the town doctor!" She fired back angrily, pointing a finger at his chest. He sighed in defeat. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry" Snow sighed.

"Apology accepted"

"Now, do we know where she went?" David looked around the small group, searching for answers. Henry was the one who answered. "I think she went to find the back door" David looked at Snow confused.

"Wait, the Evil Queen has a back door?" Snow looked at him annoyed.

"According to Henry, she does. Can we please go find out daughter now?" Snow looked at him, her impatience growing. "Which way did she go?" He smiled at his wife, relieved when she smiled back. "Henry, lead the way" Henry smiled at both of his grandparents as he made his way towards where he knew the back door was located, Snow and David following anxiously behind him.

Emma continued to make her way into the house, gingerly opening the doors of the rooms she came across, fearful of making too much noise to cause Regina to run off. She searched the whole house top to bottom, finishing in Henry's room, the one place she had thought Regina would be, holding onto Henry's blanket. But what she found was Henry's room, the exact way he had left it. Bed unmade, stray socks on the floor, almost as if h had only just left. She smiled to herself as she closed the door on her sons room. "Where the hell are you Regina?" Frustrated, she walked back downstairs, ending up in the living room. Without thinking about it, she walked towards the fire, stroking the top of the mantelpiece, running her hand along its edges. As she reached the end, she found a small circle raised outwards from the rest of the wood, completely unnoticeable to those who didn't know it was there, hidden on the underside of the mantel. Curious, she pressed, ears alert for any sign of change. She heard a small click, then another as the blackened wall of the fireplace disappeared into the ground, revealing a small dark corridor behind, beg enough only for a person to crawl or crouch through. Emma looked around her for any sign that someone would pop out from a hidden corner she hadn't checked but nothing happened. With a last glance into the darkness, she took a deep breath before slouching enough to fit through the hole, into the darkness, oblivious to the fact that her parents had just walked through the door, shouting her name, Henry close behind them.

"Emma!" Snow shouted as she sprinted up to the door Henry had pointed out to them. "This is it" he said, panting for breath as he stopped in front of the familiar back door. "Your sure this is where she went?" David stood before the door, grabbing the handle and turning it sharply. As he expected, it was locked. But he knew Emma had her own ways around locks. "It's locked" he swore under his breath as he looked at Snow, who he noticed was staring at the ground around them. "Snow?" He followed her eyes to a spot on the ground. "She was here. Look here. The ground is disturbed, and that's her shoe print. I'm sure of it"

"Ok, so she walked down here, picked the lock, and walked through that door?" Henry asked, looking up at David. "Yes. The question is, how do WE get through that door?" David and snow looked at each other, deep in thought.

"Easy" David and Snow looked at Henry in shock.

"How?" Snow asked as Henry just smiled at both of them, holding up a small set of Keys, with which he held on to by his finger tips. Henry walked past his grandparents, pushing the key into the lock, and turning into an audible click was sounded. "Henry, did we ever mention how much we loved you?" David smiled at him as he walked past his grandson, resting hand on the door handle. "No. But it's always nice to hear" he beamed back at him as he took a step back, allowing David to open the door. But nobody expected to see what happened when the door opened.

 **what do you think Snow and charming find behind the door? and will Emma find Regina?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** know I haven't wrote in a while, but will try and do a chapter each week at least, depending on if I have assignments due. Hope you like!

As soon as the door opened, charming had barely enough time to step out the way until he got blasted backwards, into the fence behind them with a sickening bang, and then falling to the ground. "Charming!" Snow ran to where her husband lay on the ground, touching his cheek gently with her hand. "Are you ok? What happened?" He opened his eyes feeling the pain in his back as he slowly began to sit up with the help of Snow, wincing slightly in the process. Henry had ran over as soon as he'd seen is Grandpa had been hurt. "Gramps, are you ok?" Henry looked at him in concern. "Yeah kid. Don't worry about me. I've had worst" he rubbed the back of his head and tried to stand up and stumbling into Snow as the world around him started spinning. "David... your SURE your ok?"

"Snow, I am fine. I just need a moment to catch my breath" Snow continued to look worried but decided to drop the matter. She had something else to worry about. "Ok, well can we discuss what the hell just happened?!" Henry had walked up to the now closed door, gently touching the handle curiosity. When his hand was just a inch away, he noticed something. He was subtle that he was amazed into how he had seen it. But it was there. The slight glimmer of blue. He'd heard about this in his book. Something the Queen would use so no one could get in. So only see could enter. "It's a protection spell" Snow and David looked at Henry in shock.

"A what?" Snow stood up, walking so she was beside Henry staring at the door.

"If you look closely, you can see it. Shimmering blue curtain covering the entire house. I've read about it in my story book. It's keeps people out" David had now stood up, and stumbled towards where the pair stood, staring at the door. There! He'd seen it. A faint shimmer. He turned to snow, knowing she had seen it as well. "Well, how do we break it?" David looked at Henry. If anyone knew this, he would.

"I don't know. We would need someone with powerful magic, strong enough to break through". Henry was deep in thought again as he considered all the ideas in his head. Snow came up with an answer. "David, your not going to like this" she warned him as he just looked at her shocked. "What?" He watched as she took a deep breath.

"The only person we know with strong enough magic is... Rumplestilskin" she paused waiting for his reply. "Snow, we can't..."

"David" she interrupted, "we have to. He's the only one here other then Regina who has magic. The only one powerful enough. He's our only chance of getting on there to find our daughter" Although he didn't like the idea, he knew it was there only chance. He could tell that Henry agreed with this insane plan. He just wanted to find his Mum. He breathed in deeply then answered, "Ok. Let's find Gold".

She felt like she'd been walking for hours but knew it had barely been 10 minutes. She looked back at how far she'd come, surprised when all she saw was dark. Well. No going back now. She continued on through the tunnel, relieved when she noticed how the tunnel finally grew higher, stretching her back tall. She sighed in relief. How much further does this thing go on for? She carried on, arms out in front of her, searching for the edges of the walls on the darkness. "Well, I've come this far. Too late to go back now" and with that she took another step in the darkness

"Henry, we need you to wait outside while we talk to Gold" David turned to his grandson, just outside of Golds shop. "What?! No! I wanna help!" David knelt down to Henry's level and held his shoulders with each hand. "Henry. We know you want to help but we can't let you get yourself involved with Mr Gold" Good god stubbornness truely did run in this family. "Henry, we know you want to help us, and your are. It's just Mr Gold is a dangerous man we don't want you to get involved with. Please let us do this alone. We just.. don't want you to get hurt" David looked at Henry with the pleading eyes of his Mum. And just like with Emma, when she looked at you like that, you couldn't say disagree. "Ok. I'm waiting outside though" Henry looked determinedly at Snow and David. God he truly was Emma's kid. "We wouldn't ask for more than that" David looked at Snow and took her hand in his. "Ok. Let's do this" he looked at Henry for encouragement, seeing him give them a slight smilie before they walked through the door hand in hand. "Well well well. What do we have here? I take it the curse is broken?" Rumplestilskin was stood behind his desk, his hands resting on the wooden surface, smiling at the new arrivals. "Yes" Snow replied glancing cautiously around the shop. "Well in that case aren't you two busy playing happy families? After all, you've finally been reunited. I don't see Miss Swan with you, so I take it that is why you are here?" He smilies at them as they stood there uncomfortable to even be there, considering in making a deal with the dark one. "Yes. She went into Regina's house and we tried to follow but..." snow finished his sentence for him.

"David got blasted back and we can't get inside".

"Oh dear dear. That is a problem now isn't it dearies? Seems Regina put a protection spell on the house. But how was your Emma able to get though it?" He rubbed his chin with his hand deep in thought as he smilies at the pair stood before him. "Your hiding something" he pointed at each of the in turn. "Tell me what it is. I can't exactly help to break the spell if I'm out of the loop, can I?" He smilies again as he watches Snow and Charming squirm uncomfortably. "Can you get us in the house or not dark one?" Snow demands in a fierce tone as she takes a step forward from Charming. The smile plastered on Gold face disappeared instantly. "Well yes, I think I can. But..."

"You want something in return. Name it. What do you want from us?" David reached a hand for Snows, holding it in his as he stared a rumplestilskin with a look that could kill. "Calm down. Nothing much just...when you find Regina, you are to bring her to me. Simple. As. That" he smiled again as he watched the cogs turn as they stared at each other, each deep in thought. "What the hell do you want with Regina?" Snow demanded. Should they even really consider handing over Henry's adoptive Mum to the dark one? "No we can't..."

"All I'm asking for his a moment alone with the Queen. You find her, I want to talk to her. That is all. Well.." he thought for a moment. "That, and immunity"

"Immunity? Immunity from what?" Snow and David took small steps closer towards Gold. "You don't talk to me. My crimes in the enchanted forest are forgotten, and I can live my life in peace. I'll give you a while to consider, but this deal won't be available forever dearies" he turned his back and began to slowly walk further into the shop, indicating they had as little as a minute or seconds to take his deal or they wouldn't find Emma. "Deal" Snow shouted at his back, and Gold stopped in his tacks. "Snow..."

"David, we have to. No one else can get through. We need him to get to Emma. Deal. Now help us get our daughter" he smilies menacingly before bowing before them, hand swept sarcastically. As he rose, he said "As your wish your highnesses" before waving his hand, pulling her all away from the shop and directly in front of the door they had tried not to long ago. "Henry is with us to by the way. He was eavesdropping everything after all" he shrugged his shoulders in an I don't care gesture as Henry ran up to then out of no where. "Why did you do that?" He demanded, arms crossed against his chest as he looked angrily up at his Grandparents. "Henry..." Snow warned as she looked at David for support. "Henry, can we not discuss this now? We promise we will tell you but for now, we just need to find Emma". He murmur to himself angrily but then glancing at Mr Golds, a curious and sinister smilie on his face told him to be quiet. For now anyway. "Fine" Snow and David each breathed a sigh of relief as they moved their attention to Gold. "Can we get on with this now please?" He repeated the sarcastic bow as he turned to face the door, resting his palm on the door handle. His head lifted upwards, and his eyes closed as a faint glow resonated from his palm, causing the handle to glow with a yellow hue that as it grew brighter, began to become almost blinding before it began to fade to noting. Gold stepped back, and opened the door. Snow and David, not knowing what to expect, feared for what would happen. Gold, blasted backwards by the spell. But it didn't happen. The door opened and all that happened was pretty cool. At least, according to Henry. It was like a hole had been punched through the wall, ragged around the edges with blue veins coming away from it like snakes. The hole grew outwards, bright blue glowing around its edges. They all watched in amazement as the whole continued to grow. When it had all but disappeared, everyone remained in shock. That is, except Gold who just looked as though this was all perfectly normal. "My part of our deal has been done. Now you must do yours" Snow and David nodded at him before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They all looked at each other, unsure what to do next. "Let's go" Henry stepped determinedly forwards towards the door, only to be held back by David. "No. Let me go first" he ignored the annoyed look Henry gave him as he stepped over the doorway and into the house. He waited for a moment before informing Henry and Snow to come inside. Henry immediately started shouting for his mum as soon as he got through the door. "Mum!" He ran into the house and down the hall, peaking into each of the rooms, looking for that familiar blond hair. Snow and David shouted his name but Henry wasn't really paying attention. He didn't know where he was going until he reached it. The living room, with the all to familiar fireplace. He remembered sitting around the fire at Christmas, the excitement he had when coming down Christmas morning, the fire burning, the presents beneath the tree. He stopped, unsure into why he was even here. He didn't know why or how but some how he knew Emma was near. He just didn't know where.

He heard Snow and David stop behind him as he stood frozen, staring at the fireplace. It looked the same as it always did. Same mantle, same blackened stone. There was just something... "Henry? What's wrong?" Snow looked at Henry uneasily, knowing something was wrong. He was just stood there in the middle of the room, staring at the fireplace almost as if he expected something to jump out of it unexpectedly. Henry acted almost as if she hadn't spoken and a worried Snow looked to her husband for help."Henry? What is it?"

"I don't know... it's just..." he walked forwards, not turning back to see whether Snow and David were following him. It was like he found himself drawn towards the fireplace for reasons even he didn't know. "Henry?" David began to walk towards him and found himself held back by Snow. They both watched as Henry reached a hand out cautiously towards the mantle, not knowing what it was he was searching for until he found it. The button he some how knew Emma had pressed not too long before. He listened to Snow and charming gasp in shock as the fireplace opened up to reveal a dark passage way leading on to what Henry some how knew as his Mums vault. "Henry, how did you know that was there?" Snow, curious now, walked towards the fireplace so she was directly beside Henry. David did the same as he looked at the doorway in confusion. "I didn't. I mean, I just... knew" he kept his eyes on the fireplace as he spoke before looking back at his grandparents. "I think it leads to her vault"

"Her vault? I didn't realize she had brought that here. Your sure Henry?" David glanced from the dark passage to Henry, seeing his look of determination. "I'm sure. And I'm also sure that that is where Emma went" he started to walking towards the passage, crouching slightly only to be stopped by Snow. "If your sure, then let's go. But let David go first. We have no idea what lays ahead" she smilies at Henry, relieved when he smilie back and letting David through first before they all set of into the darkness, letting the door close behind them.

Emma had now finally reached what she thought to be the end of the dark passage. A door, set into the stone a familiar symbol dead in the center of the door, a large circle with two interlocking deer antlers at its center. This was it. She recognized from Henry's book. The vault of the evil queen. No Regina she silently corrected herself as she searched the surface of the door for a handle or anything indicating how it opened. She must have got something right because before she knew it, the door swung open and she stepped inside, unaware to the frantic footsteps from behind her. As soon as she was inside the vault, the door slammed shut, leaving her momentarily blind for a split second until a burst of flames irrupted from beside her. She watched in wonder as the many flames along the walls blazed into sudden brightness revealing the dark interior of the vault, situated with the many golden boxes, glowing pink from the wall just to her right. And there, amongst the faint glowing hearts, stood Regina, staring of into space, acting almost as though she hadn't heard Emma's entrance. "Regina?" Emma spoke quietly, almost in a whispear as she stared at the former Queen. "Miss Swan" she turned her head in Emma's direction. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** sorry! Know it's been ages but I have been busy with school work and such. This is a bit longer then the other chapters so hope it makes it for it. Enjoy!

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" Emma just looked at Regina, not quite knowing what to say.

"I.. The towns people were demanding to get into your house. I wanted to see if you were ok... Are you ok?" she watches as Regina walked towards her, her eyes not looking in any particular direction, as she moved so her back was against the wall opposite her. They remained in silence for a bit as Emma just stood patiently waiting. The silence was broken by a sudden gasp of shock from Regina. "Regina? What is it?" Emma stepped away from the wall watching as Regina walked quickly to a mirror, shining on a wall, branches of metal curling outwards in a menacing manner. "Regina!" She says again as she begins taking cautious steps towards where Regina stood, staring into the mirror, her head tilted sideways as she looked thoughtfully into the mirror. "You led them here!"' She screamed, thrashing her hand at the mirror, knocking it of the wall and onto the ground where the metal rang of the floor, echoing as pieces of glass splashed around the metal frame, a large spiderweb like crack running the remains of the mirror. Regina turned her head in Emma's direction, anger in here eyes as she walked over to where she stood, staring in shock. "Regina? What the hell are you talking about?" Emma looked cautious now, aware of how Regina could be when she got angry. How, in this moment, she seemed so much like the evil queen she'd read about. "Henry. And the charmings. They followed you here!" She kicked some of the glass on the floor as she paced back and fourth across the room before stopping in front of Emma, a mere step away. "Look Regina, I didn't know they'd followed me I swear ok? If I had known, I wouldn't have come here!" Emma was fearful now, unsure into what she should do. The best way in which she should approach an angry Regina. "Regina..." Emma took a step back, feeling the back pressed cold against her back as Regina stood within arms reach. Emma noticed that Regina hands were held in tight fists against her sides as she stared at Emma with near hatred. Emma was wary as they both stood in silence filled with fast footsteps coming from behind the door. Her family. Felt weird now, knowing that she had a family, no longer an orphan. Knowing people cared about her. It seemed like they'd stood there forever until Regina took a step back, almost stomping her feet as she relegated to pacing the floor once again, coming to stop in front of Emma. She suddenly stopped, looking almost like she'd had one of those lightbulb moments. Like a sudden thought popped into her head she she turned, confused, to Emma. "Mis Swan, how did you get in here?" Emma returned her confused look with one of her own. "What do you mean?" Regina sighed in frustration as she took a step towards Emma again. "I mean, how did you get past those protection spells? Only someone like the dark one and myself would have the power capable of breaking them... unless.." she thought for a moment. "Miss Swan, you didn't happen to have assistance from Gold?" Emma's shocked look said it all.

"No... I just... opened the door, found the passage, and the door just... opened" she shrugged, unsure into why Regina looked so worried at this new revelation. "Emma.. I don't think you quite understand. I placed protection spells on the door to my house and the vault. The only people capable of breaking them are myself and rumplestiltskin. I placed them with the purpose of only letting one person in. Me" relaxation finally dawned on Emma's face. "So in that case, how the hell did I get in?"

Regina just sighed in response. "I have no idea"

"David! Look at this!" She had reached the familiar door to the queens vault, the interlocking antlers looking down on her in a familiar stance. She felt more then heard as David reached her side, reaching a hand to the same pattern she knew he recognized. Henry soon followed from behind, looking up at the same spot his grandparents had found. "This is it! It's her vault! She really did bring it here" she stared up at the door in wonder as she gingerly pressed a hand on the solid wood. "Now what?" Snow looked between her husband and grandson, seeing there faces showing an indication that they knew just about the same as her when it came to finding a way through to where Snow knew her daughter was. "Now... now we find a way in. Come on Henry, there has to be a way in there some how" David looked determinedly at the door, motioning for Henry to star searching for a way in just as he was, running his fingers up and down the frame of the door, Henry searching the bottom half, him the top, Snow the middle. It felt like forever, but finally, he admitted to defeat. They had searched for nearly 10 miniutes with no sign of getting closer to figuring out how it opened. David turned around, hitting the hard wall behind him, not surprised to pull them away to find his fists bloodied, with signs of an upcoming bruise. "David!" Snow shouted in shock and disapproval as she rushed to his side, gently placing his hand in hers as she gingerly pressed her finger tips to his knuckled. He winced slightly at the pressure. He felt the gentlest touch lifting his chin upwards so his eyes were level with his wife's. "We're not giving up. There's always a way. Besides, she's properly just talking to her" Snow smiled at him reassuringly as she felt him squeeze on her hand as he smilied back. "I know. I just hate this. Always being a step behind"

"I know. But right now, we need to find a way inside. Find our way to Emma" he was briefly reminded of the bandit Snow. The determination to succeed when obstacles kept on coming into their paths. That's what this is like, he told himself. Just obstacles. If they overcame obstacle after obstacle back home, from sleeping curse to king George, then they could beat this. "Ok then. Let's open this god damn door and find out daughter"

Henry, meanwhile, had wondered of a bit when his grandparents were distracted. They hadn't even noticed. At least, not yet. He knew there had to be another way in. Some how, he knew. He remembered from his storybook something like there is always a way. And that's what he believed as he felt his hands along the wall running alongside the door, and the small corridor they had came from. Nothing. He repeated this again, and got the same result. Nothing. He groaned in frustration as he continued to feel the walls around him for the third time. But this time, something happened. It was like an opening had opened up in the wall. He had no clue what he had done differently to the last two times but whatever it was, it had opened a way inside. He looked back at where his grandparents stood, glad to see they had calmed down now as he opened his mouth to shout to them, and stopped, thinking carefully. Would his mum really appreciate it if her newly found parents suddenly walked in gins blazing? He knew it was the right thing to do, to tell them, but maybe... maybe... no. "Gramps! Think I've found something!" Too late to go back now he thought as he heard Davids footsteps as he ran to his side to look at the opening before them. "God ANOTHER passage? How many more are there?" Snow groaned in exasperation as she strained to see what lay ahead. David just laughed lightly. "Well, contain your excitement. Hopefully this will be the last one". Then, David motioned his arm for a Henry to go on ahead of them. "After you? You were the one who found it after all, I think you earned the right to going first" David patted him in the shoulder, gaining a smilie from his grandson before Henry took the first step into the tunnel, his grandparents close behind him. "David, do you really think it's best if Henry goes in first?" Snow asked concerned.

"I think that if anyone can talk some sense into Regina or Emma, it's Henry. Snow, I know you don't like this, but who's Emma more likely to listen to? Her recently found parents who gave her away and missed 28 years of her life, or her son? And Regina? I doubt she'd listen to us" He scoffs the last bit, trying to lighten the mood after what he'd just said. He knew it had hurt Snow when he'd said it, but he also knew, that it was true. Snow knew it too although she hated to admit it. She had given her baby girl away and into that wardrobe, missing nearly 3 decades of her life.

Henry was smiling as he walked own the passage, knowing that his grandparents believed in the fact that he could get through to his mums. He had silently been listening to their conversation as he walked ahead, them being completely unaware that he was eavesdropping. It felt good, knowing that someone believes in you.

"They are on their way here" Regina dropped her hand form the now fixed mirror.

"Wait, what do you mean they are on their way here?"

"I mean, your parents and Henry are on their way" Regina sighed, exasperated.

"How could they get passed... you let them in? Why?" Emma, angry at this new revelation. "Because. You can't hide from them forever. Besides, in knowing the charmings, I guarantee you they would've found a way in eventually". She turned away from Emma, walking away from her to the wall covered in what looked like glowing boxes. Wait..."are those hearts?!" Emma asked in shock as she followed Regina to where she stood, facing the wall made up of glowing pink boxes. "Yes. Back home, I had a collection of hearts believe it or not" Emma walked up closer to the boxes, gently touching one of them. She was about to lift it out when a hand harshly slapped it away. "Don't. Touch. Them" Emma sighed. She was beginning to wonder why she'd even come here in the first place.

"Henry! Are we there yet?" David shouted upwards in Henry's direction, being the leader of there little group. The tunnel had barely enough room for one let alone two so they had been forced to make their way in single file. "Nearly there. There's a door up ahead!" Henry did a quick sprint as he became within a few meters of the door, pushing hardly in the wood, putting his whole body weight into pushing it open. He blinked suddenly at the change in light as his eyes adjusted. He looked around them room. There lay the familiar door they had seen before. The one they assumed Emma had gone through. And there, stood just before the wall of hearts, was Emma and Regina. "Mums!" Henry ran towards them, hugging first Emma and then Regina. "Hey kid. What are you doing here?" Emma allowed Henry to hug Regina before speaking.

"We followed you. Me, Gramps, and Grandma" Emma continued to look confused.

"But Henry, how did you even get into the house? There was a protection spell" Henry never got the chance to answer Reginas question before in burst the charmings who ran straight to where Emma stood. "Emma! Oh my god are you ok? We were so worried!" Snow was hugging her daughter for the second time that die, glad to see that at least Emma allowed a small moment before pushing her away. "I'm fine. You didn't need to come find me" the way she spoke broke her heart. Her voice showed pain and anger as she spoke to her mother. "Emma! Of course we came! We got worried when we couldn't find you..."

"so when we heard you had gone... we had to come looking for you" David finished the sentence, knowing already it was exactly what Snow was going to say. Emma felt touched for a brief moment, remembering the days she'd spent with Mary-Margaret by her side before the curse broke. Then, like that, she remembered how they'd abandoned her. Sending her through a portal to save their kingdom. Leaving her, alone, for 28 years allowing her to spend them in foster homes always wondering why he parents had left her. "Well there's no need to worry. I'm fine" she said angrily, turning her back on her parents, moving away from them, just wanting to be alone. She knew she'd hurt them, but at this moment, she didn't care.

"Regina we don't quite understand how Emma even got through! Gold said that it was created to keep people out, yet Emma..." snow was still reeling from the way Emma had spoke just moments ago. When she'd walked away, she felt the urge to go to her, hug her, beg her forgiveness. Just do anything to take away her hurt and anger. But then she'd felt Davids hand on her arm, a quick shake of his head. "Let her have a moment alone Snow. She'll be fine" she just nodded in response, knowing he was right but still fighting the urge to go to her, choosing on distracting herself instead. "You went to Gold?" She shook her head in disapproval, moving it to the back of her mind. For now anyway. "Look, all I know is that the spell I put up could only be broken by someone with the most powerful magic. And the only person with magic round here is..." she allowed David to finish her sentence.

"Rumplestiltskin" Regina nodded in response as Snow looked on confused, her gaze occasionally glancing towards Emma. "So what you mean is, Emma shouldn't have been able to go through the door, even though she is the savior?" Snows attention flipped from Emma to the current conversation. "Correct. Even if Emma is the saviour, it should not have allowed her to get through. Plus, I would've felt it if she had but.." she scrunched her eyes up for a moment, thinking back. "But you didn't?" Regina looked at Snow as she opened her eyes. "No. I felt... nothing. Nothing up until Gold broke through. It was like..." Regina closes her eyes again, allowing herself a moment to think back. "The spell didn't react to her walking through. Which is impossible" she sighs. "No, it's not. From what I've been told, you and Emma must be... oh I don't know. Linked some how?" Saying it out loud sounded stupid now she'd said it but there had to be some kind of explanation into how Emma had walked through without Regina's spell setting of some kind of reaction Snow thought. "I mean, from what we've been told, Emma AND you both contributed in breaking the curse so maybe...some how..." she finished her sentence unanswered, allowing Regina and David to think it over, unaware of a silent Emma secretly listening, curiously to their conversation. It had caught her interest when she'd heard her name mentioned. "Hate to say this but you could be on to something. It can't just be a coincidence right that after all this time, the curse was broken by the savior and the evil queen?" David looked at Regina when he asked the question, waiting a amount for an answer. He just got a sigh on return. "Look, I honestly don't know. It could be that for reason, or it could be something entirely different. This has never happened before. The magic I used... Emma should not have been able to walk through. I'd have to look into it... but that could take a while" Snow and David stood in silence for a moment, broken by an unexpected voice. "So you think I'm linked to Regina just because I walked through a DOOR?!" Emma looked at each of her parents shocked faces, landing on Regina. "No Miss Swan. We think that there has to be some reason into how you could have passed MY protection spells since the only person capable of doing that is the Dark one himself" Regina just sighed in exasperation as she glanced back at David and Snow, looking back at her with equal amounts of shock. "What?" They just nodded pointedly, as of the answer were completely obvious to everyone but herself. Sighing once more, "oh come one! How else was I meant to but it? Miss Swan, your mother came up with the idea that we could be linked so I wouldn't get to concerned about it yet. Not until I've searched into it more. ALONE by the way so please don't follow me again" and with that, Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving the charmings shocked expressions behind her. That is when Henry decided to step in, who had been stood silently by Emma's side, giving her the occasional look until she'd joined in on the conversation. "What do you mean my Mums are linked?" Henry looked confused at first his grandparents and then at Emma, watching as a smilie crept across her face. "Oh Henry. We'll all,explain when we get home. Think this is enough adventure for one day" she grabbed his hand before slowly, almost fearfully, looking up at where her parents stood, just a few feet away. "Home?" Snow just smiled, knowing that when Emma said home, she was talking about their small apartment they'd shared as roommates. And now, hopefully, shared as a family. "Home" she said in response as Emma and Henry followed the couple back the through the way they'd come.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note- I know I know it's been ages but I've been swamped with school and assignments. Hopefully the next one will be quicker

So what your saying is that I'm some how linked to the evil queen? But why? And how-" As they walked through the door and Henry was safely in bed, she asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue the whole way back. "We don't know. All we know is that there has to be some explanation into how you got past Reginas protection spells, and why she contributed in breaking the curse" Snow had been thinking it through silently all the way back from the vault, all the possible scenarios swirling around in her head. Could they be linked? What would this mean for Emma? Did she have some darkness like Regina? No... she refused to believe that. "Emma, we don't even know for certain yet. I wouldn't get ahead of ourselves just yet. Right now, it's JUST a theory. Tomorrow, we can go talk to blue and ask her what she thinks. For now, I think we deserve some rest don't you?" Emma just nodded in response at her David... no her Dad. Still hard to think of the man who'd broken her friends heart as her Dad. Impatient as she was to find out the truth, she knew she had to wait. For now anyway. She knew she should say something like 'have a good night' or 'love you' but she knew she wasn't ready. Not yet anyway. Instead, she just said "fine" before heading up to bed, not once glancing back at the couple left behind, looking at her back with pain on their faces.

"She hates us" snow said as soon as her daughter was out of ear shot. She spoke quietly anyway, fearful that Emma could possibly over hear them as they lay side by side in bed. David turned on his side to look at his wife as she continued to stare at the ceiling. "Snow, she doesn't hate us. She just... needs time. Who could blame her after what's shes been through-"

"After what WE put her through you mean" he sighed as she continued to look at the ceiling. "Snow-white look at me" Snow reluctantly turns her head to the side, looking at her husbands gentle face. "She doesn't hate us. She's just... confused. Who could blame her? Her parents, who she'd thought her whole life didn't want her, didn't care about her, turn out to be Snow White and Prince Charming, who put her through a magical wardrobe to save a kingdom and herself... it's a lot for one person to handle. She just needs time" he hugged his wife tightly, feeling a slight wetness where her tears hit his shoulder. "Just think about it from her point of view. You were her friend and now your her mum. At least your not known as the one who broke here friends heart.."

"David. That was the curse. It doesn't matter now. Only this does. The here and now" she snuggles closer against him, feeling his hands on her waist. "But-"

"No buts. Just this" she kisses him gently at first, feeling his lips move against hers. Putting each of their 28 years of their cursed selfs within one moment. She didn't know what it felt like for him, but to her, it was everything. A spark of electricity, fireworks, the whole ordeal. When it was over, she spoke only four words with a matching smile to his own. "Good night Prince Charming" as she lay back in bed, his hand held tightly in hers. "Night" even as her eyes were turned up at the ceiling, she felt, rather than saw, his smilie.

"So Prince Charming, what's the agenda for today?" Emma continuously refused to call them what she knew they wanted. Calling them 'Mum' and 'Dad' was out of the question. She settled for their curse names. Calling David 'Prince Charming' just made her laugh inside. David shared a secret smilie with his wife, reminded of when Snow had first used his nickname. "Well, firstly..." he hesitated, afraid at what she might say but secretly hoping anyway. "We need to talk" Snow spoke to her daughter with determination. This was the one thing she'd wanted since they'd found each other. To just talk to her, as mother and daughter, father and daughter. Emma looked angry for a brief moment but Snow could see how scared she was. She watched as Emma took a moment to think, the longest moment of their lives. Deep down Emma knew she should talk to them but she wasn't even sure if she was ready. This wasn't exactly how she had expected to meet her parents. You can't just search this on google. "Fine. 5 minutes" she decided, noticing how happy it made them. She mentally prepared herself for what was to come. She felt safer doing this now then when Henry was here knowing how prone he was to eavesdrop. Then again, that would've been exactly what she would've done in her situation. Like mother like son. She sighed. Just knowing he was safely at Granny's made her feel better. "Well, firstly, given the whole situation, we're together. And... I can't help but feel your unhappy about it" Snow took a deep breath, fearful as she waited for her daughters response. "No! No it's not that I'm unhappy about it its just... for 28 years I've only known one thing. That my parents sent me away"

"We did it to give you your best chance"

"No you did it for everyone. Cause that's what you do. Your princes and princesses and that's great. Amazing and wonderful" she sighed before continuing. "But that doesn't change the fact that your left me to grow up without you" gentle tears slowly started flowing slowly down her face as she looked at the people who'd given her away. Left her to fend for herself in a different land. Alone.

"But Emma, if we had not sent you through, you would've been cursed too"

"But we would've been together. Which curse is worse?" Emma wiped away the stray tears from her eyes, looking away from her parents, her back turned to them, as she spoke. "You know what hurts me the most?" Her parents just stared at her back, waiting for what she would say next, almost afraid to speak for fear of hurting their daughter. "What?" Snow whispered, loud enough for only the three of them to hear as Emma continued. "You could've gone with me. You could've got in that wardrobe and come with me to this world! But instead you chose to stay, to be with your prince and let me go to an unknown world with only a 7 year old to protect me! I mean how could you!" Her tears continued to flow down her face as she turned to face her prarents, surprised to find each of their faces filled with equal amounts of shock. "Emma..." David spoke cautiously, confused into what she had just said.

"What?" She looked at her parents with mixture of anger, shock and most of all? Confusion. "Emma, we have no idea what your talking about" she looked closely at each of their faces, applying her superpower. After all, she wanted to make sure if they were telling her the truth. It felt clear to the couple in the change in Emma's expressions once she'd found out that what they were saying was true. They saw almost an understanding. "You don't know?" Emma asked quietly, in disbelieve.

"Emma, we don't understand. What don't we know?" Snow asked her daughter in confusion. "August-no Pinocchio- came through the wardrobe with me. To this land" the shock was clear on their faces. Shock and anger as they both came to the same realization. "But how-...?" David answered the questions for her, his voice filled with anger. "Gepetto"

"Gepetto? Why-?" She paused as realization came to her, noticing Emma's slight nod which told her all she needed to know. "He sent Pinocchio through the wardrobe with me. He knew it had the power to take 2" She watched as Snow took a hand to her mouth in shock, as small tears made their way down her face. "But if he knew it could take two, then that means.." David felt betrayal as he thought of the one person they had relied on to get their daughter to safety. Emma nodded in response already knowing that David had come to the right conclusion. "The blue fairy lied to us" once again Emma nodded without saying a word, watching as her Dad hugged her Mum who now had tears streaming down her face in betray and regret in knowing that she could've seen her baby girl grow up. She could have watched her grow, seen all the thing she she had missed. "Oh Emma" snow looked up at her daughter who was stood there awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say. She remained in shock as her parents reached for her hand hugged her like they had when they had first reunited. It didn't feel as awakward this time now she knew what to expect. She just gave in, relaxing into their arms, before stepping back and wiping her face with the edges of her jacket.

"Can we go talk to blue now?" Snow and David smiled at each one another, wiping away the last of the tears from their eyes. "Yes I should think so. I have a few things I want to discuss with her first. Then maybe we can ask so if she has some idea into what's happening" they heard Emma sigh as she wiped her eyes once more, looking up at her parents with all signs of her crying disappeared from her face. "Ok then. Let's go"

"Snow!" Blue said happily, catching sight of the newly reunited family. She had been heading to Grannys when she'd spotted them, Emma walking alongside her parents. It made her smilie to know that it had worked. That Emma had broken the curse. Well, Emma and Regina. "Blue!" Snow jogged over to where the blue fairy stood, grabbing her hand and squeezing, relieved to see her familiar face, yet saddened at the same time. "Snow, James, nice to see your again"

"Same here" David smiled at the blue fairy as Snow released her hand, each trying to hide their own hurt at what they had found out. It must have worked for the moment as blue has her eyes on Emma noticing that Emma seemed quieter then usual. "And Emma! Nice to see you again" she smiled at the blonde as Emma just smiled back. "And you blue. How's everything going?" She smiled again at Emma.

"Everything's... fine. But we could use some help. With the curse breaking and all... there are people looking for missing loved ones. And.. well... nobody really knows what's going on"

"Well, you can tell us how we can help, but firstly, we would like to ask you some questions" David knew from the look Blue gave him that she knew exactly what they were going to ask her. She sighed, looking between the couple, and then at their daughter. "The truth is, I don't know. I'm been thinking it through, repeating what happened at the hospital at least a thousand times in my head yet all I've managed to come up with is theories"

"Well theories are better than what we have. Tell us blue. Please" snow added. She knew she would beg her if she had to. Anything to know what the hell was going on with her daughter and her former step mother. "Ok. Take in mind that these aren't set in stone. They are just ideas I've come up with" she watched as each of them nodded in turn before speaking. "Well, firstly... your daughter and the Queen each have their own roles to play in the curse due to the whole concept of it. The curse was already linked essentially, to Emma, so therefore..."

"Emma became linked to Regina?" David watched as Blue just nodded.

"Yes. It's just one of the many possibilities"

"The others being...?" Emma took a step closer to blue, ignoring the worried glances given to her by her parents. "Well, there is a another" she cast worried glances at each of those surrounding her, waiting Emma spoke. "Tell us" she had to admit, the girl sounded so much like her mother. She smilies at the memory as she focused her attention back towards the situation at hand. "This one being that Emma has some kind of darkness in her which is so similar to Regina's that the spells failed to react to her magic"

"And because their darkness is so similar..." Snow allowed David to carry it on.

"Regina was able assist Emma in breaking the curse" David finished Snow mid sentence as they looked at each other knowingly. Secretly, they knew it was true that Emma had darkness inside her but surely they had got rid of it? "Mother sup- Blue, what are the chances of that being true?" Sure Emma may not know her parents that well, but she knew Mary-Margaret well enough to recognize when she knew something she didn't. The worried glances, the secret looks towards David... they both knew something she didn't. "I don't know. But it is a possibility" Emma turned from blue to her parents, noticing as their fear continued to grow. What were they hiding? "Is there anyway we can find out for sure?" Emma turned her mother, noticing how she failed to look towards her. Completely different form when she couldn't help but KEEP looking at her. "There ways in which that could be done. Samples of their magic, a potion, blood there are so many possibilities but you would have talk to Regina first. Im sure she would have her own advice to give on the matter". Snow smiled knowingly again once more at Blue. "Thank you blue. I already have a feeling on what she would say" blue smiled at the family one last time before making her way down Main Street."Blue wait a second, there's one other thing!" Blue turned around in shock, before smiling unknowingly at them. Snow and David looked at each other sharing a brief moment of silent agreement before confronting Blue. "I just wanted to ask what gave you the right to allow our daughter to travel to an unknown world with a 7-year-old child to protect her?" Snow spoke surprisingly calm as she waited for a response. "Snow, David, you have to believe me when I tell you Gepetto refused to make the wardrobe unless we allowed Pinocchio through with you. So he told me to lie and sadly, that's what I did. But then when Emma was born, I told him, specifically to tell you the truth, that the wardrobe could take two but..."

"He didn't listen" David finished for her, his anger rising for Gepetto. Emma had had a chance to grow up with a mother. With someone who loved her. With part of her family. But she didn't all because of Gepetto. "David, please don't get angry with him. He was only doing what he thought was right to protect his child. Surely you both could understand that" as much as it hurt her too admit, Snow did understand. She would go to hell and back if it meant that Emma would be safe and, most importantly, alive. "David, she's right. As hard as it is, Gepetto only did what he did to protect his son. You know we would've done the same if it was Emma" at this point she had reached a hand to gently cup his cheek, smiling up at him seeing the same sadness and understanding in his eyes as were in hers. "Snow" he touched her hand with his, gently stroking the small callouses caused by her years of being a bandit hiding in the woods. He sighed loudly before giving in, leaning into her touch. "Oh I'll forgive him. But not before I talk t him first" we watched as his wife just smiled in response. "I couldn't have expected anything less" they skilled lovingly at each other, their brief moment interrupted by their daughter. "Uh, guys? Not to be rude or anything but shouldn't we find Regina?" She felt bad at interrupting their small if not brief moment but she couldn't help but feel just a tad bit awkward, watching the people she had come to known as her best friend and a married man who'd broken her friends hurt, staring at ecah other with entire love in their eyes... it just didn't quite feel... comfortable to watch. Snow just smilies at her daughter, noticing that Blue just remained still, watching the couple with happiness in knowing their plan had succeeded. "Well I guess I should be going" and with that she once again turned her backing to walk towards the townhall. "Blue? Thank you. For everything" Snow shouted at the fairys back, watching as she turned around breifly, smiling. "It's been my pleasure your majesties" before continuing on her way. "Now let's find Regina"

"Mary Margaret, what exactly is it that you expect Regina to say?" Snow tried her best to ignore Emma calling her by her cursed name and instead just looked up at charming with a smilie matching to his own.


End file.
